pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Champion Solar Cannon
|released = 13.2.0 |lethality = 75 (maxed) |rateoffire = 60 |capacity = 10 |mobility = 10 |Level required = 22 |image = Champion Solar Cannon.png|Appearance Champion solar cannon icon.png|Kill icon |cost = 170 |reskinof = Solar Power Cannon }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It is a reskin version of the Solar Power Cannon without the colour instead it has red, grey and silver (champion armour colours) It has a white and grey body with 3 red crystal on the top, a silver grip, a grey stock with 2 dark red stripes, a grey energy cell with a red detail on it, and a red and white muzzle. Strategy This weapon have insanely high power, a normal firing rate, a medium capacity, and a medium mobility. This weapon is a 2 shot kill to max armor. Tips * This weapon is a 2 shot kill, meaning you could use this to finish off or weaken opponents. * Fire at the opponent's feet to take full advantage of its area damage. * Do not ever rocket jump unless you have spawn protection. It does not launch you high up in the sky first of all. Second of all, it will take away all your armor points and a big chunk of your health points if you hit yourself. * This weapon should not be used in open areas such as nuclear city, and should not be used against double-jumping opponents or opponents with jetpack, as this weapon have a very slow bullet travel time. * This weapon is a great weapon to use in block crash because it instantly destroy blocks. Counters * Use the Jetpack, double jump, or rocket jump. This weapon is very deadly and you have a good chance of death if you are hit. * Use another high damage area damage weapon such as the Christmas Ultimatum, Big Buddy, Circus Cannon, and Destruction System. If things go to the worst, use this weapon against the user. * Pick off its users at long range, using a sniper. * At close range, get extremely close and use a melee or flamethrower so the opponent will be forced to take damage from their own weapon. Strafe around so it is harder for opponent to hit you. Theme Champion themed. Supported Maps * Paradise Resort * Silent School * Fort Siege * Ant's Life * Block Crash Weapon Setups Bring a sniper rifle to kill enemies at long range to weaken them. Also bring a rapid firing weapon, along with a moderate damage weapon (preferably Portable Death Moon) to deal with bullet spammers. Trivia * It is one of the champion themed re-skins released in the 13.2.0 update. The other champion themed weapons are the Champion Peacemaker, the Champion Mercenary, the Champion Electric Arc and the Anti-Champion Rifle. **It was removed in the 15.5.0 update, as well as the other Champion weapons released in the 13.2.0 update. * The skull on the ammo clip of this weapon also appears to be similar to the skulls on the Dual Machine Guns and the Emperor’s Servants. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Champion Category:Removed